Whenever taking a picture from a scenery, the picture must be filled in an envelope for postal mailing. If the picture is provided for display purpose in a room, the picture should be embedded in a picture frame which requires inconvenient procedures for mounting the picture in the frame.
The present inventor has found these phenomena and invented the present article playing double duties both for picture frame and also for postal card for display and mailing.
The object of the present invention is to provide a picture frame including a picture holder for mounting a picture or photograph on the holder and two folding members hingedly formed on opposite sides of the holder; whereby upon backward folding of the two folding members, the picture frame will be supported and erected for displaying the picture; and upon a forward folding of the two folding members to cover the picture frame, it may serve as a xe2x80x9cpostal cardxe2x80x9d ready for postal mailing.